l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Fortunes and Winds (RPG)
Fortunes and Winds was the seventh source book for the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game in the Oriental Adventures series. Credits * Writing: Shawn Carman, Rich Wulf, Seth Mason, Travis Heermann, Aaron Medwin * Editor: D.J. Trindle * Creative Director: Mark Jelfo * Art Director: jim pinto * Graphic Designer: Justin Lawler * Cover Artist: Jeremy Jarvis * Interior Artists: Cris Dornaus * Typesetter: Justin Lawler * Chief of Operations: Maureen Yates * Brand Manager: Raymond Lau * Production Manager: Mary Valles * Layout and Graphic Design based on work by: Cynthia Fliege & Dawn Murin * Playtesters: Mikel Burns, Ryan Carman, Jacobe Callahan Jed Carñerton, Jacob Cheatham, Andy Cowell, Robert Dake Joel, Parker Kinstle, Chris Lesinsky, Paul Meador, Dan Moenster, Christopher Osborn, Marc Quintard, Matthew Schenck, Sam Sheddan, Cynthia Steward, Louis Veal. Table of Contents Introduction (page 4) * Fiction "Through Blood and Thunder", Part One with Morito Tokei, Morito, and Toku during the Clan War. Attack of The Maw to Nanashi Mura in 1128, and its banishment to Jigoku alongside Tokei * The Spirit Realms, by Toritaka Shirane, Phantom Hunter * Using the Spirit Realms in your Game * Entering a Spirit Realm * New Mechanics * Jealous Realms * Magic in Spirit Realms * New Spells * Inhabitants of the Spirit Realms * Returned Spirits * New Feats: Medium, Spirit Blood * New Advantages & Disadvantages: Denizen of Toshigoku, Denizen of Toshigoku, Denizen of Yomi, Freed Yokai * Shapeshifters ** Soul of the Heavens ** The Shapeshifter School ** Common Types of Shapeshifters *** Fushicho (Phoenix) *** Inu (Dog) *** Kitsune (Fox) *** Koumori (Bat) *** Ryu (Dragon) *** Saru (Monkey) *** Tanuki (Badger) *** Tsuru (Crane) ** Shapeshifter Abilities ** Taboos * The Spirit Realms Through History * Nemuranai of the Spirit Realms Jigoku, The Realm of Evil (page 30) * Fiction "Through Blood and Thunder", Part Two with Morito Tokei, The Maw, and the gaki Matsu Hiroru in Jigoku * Jigoku and the Celestial Order ** Control: Shadowlands Taint * Inhabitants * Adventure Hooks * Features of Jigoku * New Monsters: Onisu ** Fushin Gaki-do, The Realm of Hungry Ghosts (page 37) * Fiction "Through Blood and Thunder", Part Three with Morito Tokei and Matsu Hiroru in Gaki-do * Gaki-do and the Celestial Order * Control * Inhabitants ** Muzai-Gaki ** Shozai-Gaki * Features of Gaki-do * Adventure Hooks Sakkaku, The Realm of Mischief (page 43) * Fiction "Through Blood and Thunder", Part Four with Morito Tokei and a mischievous mujina in Sakkaku * Sakkaku and the Celestial Order * Control: Chame and Fuzen * New Spell: Shadowbinding * Inhabitants ** Bakeneko ** Kappa ** Kenku ** Mujina ** Orochi ** Pekkle * Features of Sakkaku * Adventure Hooks Meido, The Realm of Waiting (page 51) * Fiction "Through Blood and Thunder", Part Five with Morito Tokei and Emma-O in Meido * Meido and the Celestial Order * Control * Inhabitants * Features of Meido * Adventure Hooks Yomi, The Realm of Blessed Ancestors (page 55) * Fiction "Through Blood and Thunder", Part Six with Morito Tokei and Naka Kuro in Yomi * Yomi and the Celestial Order * Control * Inhabitants ** Shiryo ** Kami ** Kitsu ** Yokai ** Shutsudohin * Features of Yomi ** The Dojo of the One True Blade ** The Path to Heaven ** The Wall * Adventure Hooks * New Mechanics ** The Blessed Guard Tengoku, The Celestial Heavens (page 65) * Fiction "Through Blood and Thunder", Part Six with Naka Tokei and Okura no Oni in the Tengoku's Gates * Tengoku and the Celestial Order * Control * Inhabitants * The Seven Great Fortunes ** Benten, Fortune of Romantic Love ** Bishamon, Fortune of Strength ** Daikoku, Fortune of Wealth ** Ebisu, Fortune of Honest Work ** Fukurokujin, Fortune of Wisdom ** Hotei, Fortune of Contentment ** Jurojin, Fortune of Longevity * Lesser Fortunes ** Ekibyogami ** Emma-O ** Inari ** Isora ** Jizo ** Jotei ** Kaze-no-kami ** Kenro-ji-jin ** Kisada ** Kojin ** Koshin ** Kuroshin ** Musubi-no-Kami ** Osano-Wo ** Suitengu ** Tengen ** Toyouke-Omikami ** Tsi Xing Guo ** Tsukune ** Ubume ** Yama-no-Kami * The Elemental Dragons ** The Dragon of Air ** The Celestial Dragon ** The Dragon of Earth ** The Dragon of Fire ** The Dragon of Thunder ** The Dragon of Void ** The Dragon of Air ** The Shadow Dragon * Features of Tengoku * Adventure Hooks * Blessings and Curses of the Seven Fortunes Chikushudo, the Realm of the Animals (page 79) * Fiction "Through Blood and Thunder", Part Eight with Naka Tokei and a Hare in Chikushudo * Chikushudo and the Celestial Order * Control: Hitsu * Inhabitants * Features of Chikushudo * Adventure Hooks * New Monster: Kitsune-tsuki Toshigoku, The Realm of Slaughter (page 87) * Fiction "Through Blood and Thunder", Part Nine with Naka Tokei and Tsuno Nintai in Toshigoku * Toshigoku and the Celestial Order * Control: Hitsu * Inhabitants * Features of Toshigoku * Adventure Hooks * The Order of Tsuno * New Mechanics ** Legacy of the Forge Yume-do, The Realm of Dreams (page 95) * Fiction "Through Blood and Thunder", Part Tenth with Naka Tokei and Hakai * Yume-do and the Celestial Order * Control: Yumeji * Features of Yume-do * Inhabitants ** Nezumi Transcendent ** Baku ** Baku no Oni * Akasha, the Great Civilization of the Naga * Features of Yume-do * Adventure Hooks Ningen-do, The Realm of Mortals (page 105) * Fiction "Through Blood and Thunder", Part Eleventh with Naka Tokei returned to Ningen-do through Toturi Miyako's dreams * Ningen-do and the Celestial Order * Control: Yumeji * Relations with Other Equipment * Features of Ningen-do * Inhabitants * The Kenku Kenjutsu Schoo * New Spell: Kharma * Features of Yume-do * News of the Empire Fortunes and Winds